Jaime Reyes
History Jaime Reyes: 1999 - 2013 Missing Data Silver Scarab: 2013 - Present So after a few months of being a small-town hero and making slow progress adapting to his scarab, Jaime was invited to join the Titans in the fall of 2013. When he arrived at Titans Tower on his first day, the world’s media outlets lit up with reports of a new alien race making contact with Earth and when we say contact, I mean an entire armada eclipsed the sky over most of our major cities. The Reach had arrived. The instant the ships were in place, Jaime’s scarab received a signal and hijacked Jaime’s central nervous system, taking control of his body. In control of Jaime, the scarab immediately attacked the other recruits and Titans mentors. Once disabled, a Reach strike team rounded up the Titans and left the hijacked Jaime behind to fabricate evidence implicating the HIVE as responsible for the kidnapping. Luckily, recent graduates of Titans Tower became suspicious of Jaime’s story due to their ongoing investigation of The Light having suggested some alien co-conspirators. This suspicion eventually led to the creation of the Justice League’s covert operations team. Evil scarab-controlled Jaime carried out a number of other abductions of metahumans for the Reach and was eventually outed as a bad guy by ex-Titans Blue Beetle and Booster Gold; but his only forced the Reach’s hand and they went full-tilt on their invasion plans and revealed themselves as treacherous to even their partners in the Light. When this turned the tide against them, the Reach ordered Jaime to kill Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, but they didn’t count on the intervention of Skeets, who sacrificed his own modified Reach code to overwrite Jaime’s scarab and restore Jaime’s sentience after eight months of being a backseat passenger to his own body. Back in control, Jaime helped the Team rescue those he had captured and was the one to deliver Ted Kord’s Reach-Tech kill code to the mothership, proving himself a hero after-all. That next summer, Jaime was surprised to find himself invited back to Titans Tower, and this time was able to actually join the Titans. He’s proved to be an invaluable member ever since.Oracle Files: Jaime Reyes (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Khaji-Da: Reprogrammed Reach-Tech Symbiote Scarab: ** Advance A.I. & Symbiotic Synaptic Interface ** Energy Absorption & Vibrational Manipulation ** Energy Signature Tracking System ** Scarab Sensor Sight & Sensory Enhancement ** Host Biological Reconfiguration & Enhancement ** Armor Deployment & Weapon Configuration ** Wings & Jet Propelled Flight ** Auditory, Visual and Speech Translation Module Trivia and Notes Trivia * He is best friends with Bart Allen and Virgil Hawkins. * He used to date Traci Bandyopadhyay until she realized she was a lesbian. The two remain close friends. * He has a crush on Mia Dearden and Mia Kent. * Jaime was friends with Tye Longshadow prior to Tye's kidnapping. Notes * Originally, to avoid having two Blue Beetle's in Earth-27, Roy almost made the two of them a composite character: There was actually a podcast I did early on with a fan where I talked about my original plans for Beetle and Booster, where I actually had this idea of making "Theo Cordova-Reyes". But as you can see, this idea did not pan out as I decided that Ted and Jaime could just both exist, together. So then Jaime was just going to be called Scarab, until a fan reminded me there was once a DC character called the Silver Scarab and that gave me a nice, alternate color scheme to boot. * Ambush Bug dislikes Silver Scarab because he thinks he is a copy of himself "Whoa, whoa, whoa... What's wrong with his face?! He... He doesn't have a nose! What kind of a freak doesn't have a nose?! Plus, what's up with his outfit... It's some sort of indestructible alien attire modeled after an insect?! LAME! You wouldn't catch me dead in something like that".Silver Scarab (Earth-27) Commission * Being friends with Tye and working with the Reach (involuntarily) are nods to the Young Justice animated series. * Dating Traci is a nod to their relationship in the comics. Links and References * Appearances of Jaime Reyes * Character Gallery: Jaime Reyes Category:Characters Category:Titans Alumni Category:Composite Character Category:Reach Members Category:Flight Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Latinos Category:Americans Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Secret Identity